


in your dreams, she dies every time

by theredhoodie



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredhoodie/pseuds/theredhoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>touching her feels like your blood<br/>is turning to ice, like you're mainlining it,<br/>the crystals snaking their way through your veins and<br/>slowing<br/>your heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in your dreams, she dies every time

**Author's Note:**

> based off of [this post of mine](http://katiegeckoh.tumblr.com/post/99262041479), which is in turn based off of [this poem](http://ecritio.tumblr.com/post/44430729401/).

She was their responsibility. She was light and divinity and moral code. They were broken, undone souls that needed stitches and patches and duct tape. The dark shadows of their spirits writhed with snakes and bullets danced under their skin. She was a guiding light, a warmth that spread and infiltrated the darkest corners of the brother’s lives.

They had done this to her. Their selfish actions and need for connection had burned out a gentle soul. 

The phone call ripped holes in them deeper than any bullet or knife. 

“She’s fading fast,” the voice said, malice dripping off each and every word like acid. “You may not make it.”

The phone fell and was long forgotten. Car tires screeched and the air was filled with choking silence. Neither of them allowed the other to say the inevitable. They didn’t need words to know the knots of desperation pitted in the other’s gut. The one good thing they had in their lives, and it was torn, slashed into ribbons.

Richie was out of the car before it even stopped. His breath was caught in his throat and he ran. Time slowed, and each step brought him farther away, until time caught up and he lurched to a stop atop the incline, the courtyard with the tables and bright cheery umbrellas and littered across the concrete and grass. The pool was an unnatural color of teal.

The car engine idled and Seth’s feet fell heavy, a pace behind Richie’s. He stopped, his shoulder jarring Richie a stumbled step forward. They both saw her body in the water, floating as if she were only sleeping. The sun swept over her face, illuminating her in an angelic glow. The surface reflected the rays, covering up the crimson horror beneath.

Seth raced forward and slammed the iron gate open. She was floating, arms outstretched, knees bobbing in and out, and a growing cloud of red came from nowhere and everywhere and stained the water. It spread and spread, in contrast with her pale skin, paler than usual with all of her life now floating in the water around her.

Seth swallowed and blinked, the weight of her on his mind and soul. He had never felt like he’d lost a piece of himself before, but the sight of her like that crushed him. He stepped closer to the edge of the pool, the concrete dry from the sun beaming overhead. Richie watched from above, horror of such complexity overcoming his face and his form. He couldn’t blink as the blood reached the edges of the enclosure and she got even paler and paler, like she was turning into a ghost right before their eyes.

There was the splashing as Seth launched himself into the pool, fully clothed, the water and blood mixing and swirling around him, welcoming him. She was all around him, and yet she would never be anywhere ever again.

Richie was suddenly at the edge of the pool and Seth had slipped his arms under her knees and around her back, though he could feel the slick and fleshy fatality written across her skin. One, or both of them, let a _No_ escape their lips once or twice, or maybe they were both thinking it. Because how could such a person of truth and acceptance accept such a fate?

And who would light those dark corners of the brothers’ souls again?


End file.
